For example, JP 2002-103270 A proposes a driving device which moves joints of a robot or a human body by tube-type air actuators. Tube-type air actuators are actuators which are reduced in length through supply of air to generate a driving force (tensile force). The supply and discharge of air to and from the tube-type air actuator are effected by an air supply/discharge portion. The air supply/discharge portion is controlled by a control part.